Of Elevators and Butterfly Kisses
by artemis-nz
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi. In an elevator. By themselves. Chaos ensues. Yuki/Shuichi. Lime.


**So…Shuichi… and Yuki… and an elevator… for several hours… if this sounds good to you, read on. However, if this is not your cup of tea and you really don't like lemon, I would recommend not only forgetting this fic but also forgetting Gravitation fics altogether, as you might be finding a lot more lemon than this. To everyone else: enjoy the fic and leave a comment if you will, because quite honestly this is my last idea and I need some more before continuing with any other stories.**

"I don't even know why I bothered coming at all", grumbled Yuki.

"Oh come on, admit it, you had fun!"

Yuki judged this comment not worthy of a reply, and only made an irritated noise before lighting up yet another cigarette, ignoring Shuichi's reproachful look. He was craving nicotine and besides, he felt he was entitled to one after hours of listening to ear-splitting god-awful music – his idiot lover's choice no doubt. And yes, the lyrics still sucked.

"Well I _liked_ it", declared Shuichi. "Brilliant music, dancing - what more could you want at a party?"

Yuki stayed silent, impatiently jabbing the elevator button. He could not _wait_ to get out of here. It was about time they left – Shuichi had only consented to go after everyone else had left; now they were probably the only people in the building, and it was nearly two in the morning. But that was Shuichi for you, thought the novelist with a grimace. Loud. Full of energy. _Way_ too much energy.

A rough jerk jolted Yuki out of his musings.

"What was-" began Shuichi.

Then the lights went out.

Shuichi screamed.

Yuki looked down to find a pink-haired weight suddenly attached to his leg, and sighed. So much for getting home in a hurry, not to mention the whole night being a complete waste of his time. He strode over to where the elevator buttons were located, trying first the Emergency Open, then the small phone that was connected to Reception. Nothing happened.

"Shit."

Glancing down to the vocalist still clinging like a limpet to his leg, he said, "The power's out. Looks like we're stuck here until it comes back on."

Shuichi gave a squeal.

"Or", Yuki added as an afterthought, "until morning. Whichever comes first. With my luck it'll be till morning. Let go of my leg, baka!"

Shuichi only gripped tighter, terrified.

"Wh-what if someone did this on purpose… oh my god, there's probably someone with a gun out to get us!!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, shaking the panic-stricken male off his leg before his circulation was completely cut off.

"You've been watching too many movies. Nobody would waste their time trying to kill you – it's just a power cut."

Shuichi paced the elevator, pushing buttons at random and growing more agitated by the second, watched by Yuki from the dim glow the control panel made.

"You may as well relax – we're going to be here for a while."

The writer sat down against the wall calmly, taking off his jacket and wishing he had another cigarette. Damn, he could use a cold beer as well. Eventually Shuichi realised there was no sense in continuing to pace, and sat opposite his lover, fidgeting. After half an hour, he could stand it no longer.

"Hey Yuki, want to play a game?"

"No."

But I'm bored…I know! We can play Truth or Dare! Only since we're stuck in here, we'll have to minus the dare part…"

Yuki gave a snort of ridicule, but Shuichi ignored it.

"I wanna start! Ok, ummm… you're favourite Bad Luck song!"

"None of them, they're all bad. And the lyrics are terrible."

"That's not fair, don't be so mean! Alright then, the thing you notice most about me."

Yuki smirked, unable to resist.

"Your really bad sex."

"Yuki!"

"This game is foolish. I'm not answering any more of your ridiculous questions."

Shuichi silently fumed for all of ten minutes before coming up with another brilliant idea.

"Hey, I've got it! Every elevator has a vent, right?" He looked hopefully upwards, then beamed. "I bet I could squeeze through there!"

And so saying, Shuichi jumped.

And missed.

Not giving up, he jumped again.

And then again.

Five minutes later, after jumping numerous times and looking, in Yuki's opinion, like a cross between a kangaroo and a very hyperactive frog, Shuichi managed to knock off the vent grille. The next thing Yuki saw when he looked up was the bottom half of the genki singer thrashing about, apparently unable to get beyond his waist into the vent.

"Ugh…Yuki…stuck!" came a muffled voice.

"Good, it's much quieter now."

"Yukiiiiii!"

Shuichi finally gave it up, and wriggled out. The blonde, who had decided to take pity on him, was directly below him, reaching up to give his ankle a yank, when he felt a large weight collide with his head.

"Ouch", he mumbled from his position on the floor.

"Ooops. Gomen, Yuki."

The writer gave his death glare.

"I didn't mean to, honest – how was I to know you were right under me? Please don't get mad, Yuki!"

"Are you going to get off me anytime soon?"

Shuichi gulped, and scrambled to get off before a hand grabbed his wrist.

"On second thought, stay where you are."

Shuichi would have asked why, but by then he found Yuki's mouth covering his own, effectively preventing further speech. Silence – just the way Yuki liked it. Hm. Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a waste after all.

"You know, Yuki," said Shuichi after coming up for air, "this is remarkably like the elevator where we shared our first kiss."

"Mmm, so it is."

"Isn't that so romantic?"

"Yes. Shut up."

Running a hand through Shuichi's shock of pink hair, Yuki permitted himself a groan of longing, before leaning forward once more to capture the singer's lips in a passionate kiss. Shuichi returned the kiss just as eagerly, parting his lips to deepen it. Sparks of pleasure ran tingling throughout his body, and then both were scrambling to remove the other's shirt, to touch bare skin and caress it while all other thoughts flew from their minds; mere dust in the wind.

Yuki ran a slow teasing hand down Shuichi's chest, marvelling at the smoothness of the skin he found there. Shuichi, gasping in pleasure as he felt Yuki's hands on him, began to gently kiss the writer's pale skin of neck, shoulders, chest. Yuki was just about to ever so casually slide Shuichi's pants down when –

"Oi! Anyone in there?"

Shuichi gave an 'eeeep' of surprise, then both jumped as they realised that the door had begun to open. Leaping into action, Shuichi tried to smooth down his hair while simultaneously fumbling for his shirt. Yuki did likewise, though he couldn't suppress an audible moan as he watched that pale, soft skin being covered up again.

Then the doors were wrenched entirely open, revealing a man who looked at them in concern.

"Hey, you guys alright? How long were you stuck in there for? Gomen, the power went out."

"So I noticed", said Yuki dryly.

"Yes, erm…you two _are_ okay, aren't you? I thought I heard some noises before…"

His look of concern changed to one of suspicion, and Shuichi realised what they must look like; two dishevelled men, each breathing somewhat heavily, and one with a shirt only partially done up. He blushed a bright pink under the man's sharp gaze.

Yuki, on the other hand, didn't lose his composure for a moment, smoothly commenting, "Yes, it was rather hot, with so little air you see…" and he indicted his half buttoned shirt whilst giving the man a hard glare, daring him to argue.

"Oh yes I see! Said the man, too quickly. "Well then, if you're sure you're alright…"

"We are. Now, if you don't mind…?"

"Oh, of course!"

The man hurriedly stepped back, allowing Yuki to sweep grandly out of the elevator, with Shuichi scuttling behind. Clattering down the stairs, they opened the front door, where the cold night air sent them shivering to the car. Yuki drove home without a word, glancing every so often at his lover who sat, still shivering, across from him.

Reaching the apartment, they stumbled inside, with Shuichi collapsing on the couch. Fully expecting Yuki to go to the bedroom and shut the door, he was surprised when he felt a cool hand on his cheek, and a soft voice in his ear whispering seductively, "now, what say we pick up from where we left off…"

And when Shuichi found his limbs unwilling to obey his command to get off the couch, Yuki simply smirked and picked up the younger male in his arms, carrying him to the bed before planting a somehow soft but intense kiss onto rosy lips.

Shuichi abruptly felt his body come to life again, as Yuki reawakened his senses and set his skin on fire. Desire took over, as once again Shuichi found his shirt hastily removed, as was Yuki's. His pants seemed to tighten uncomfortably, until they also lay on the floor in a discarded heap. Aware only of the warmth of Yuki's body pressed against his own, Shuichi basked in the enticing sensations of Yuki's touch.

Yuki himself breathed in the almost intoxicating sweetness of Shuichi, and barely registering that his exposed length was hardening. His body shuddered in pleasure with each gentle touch of Shuichi's lips darting over his bare skin, leaving him thirsty for more. Thrusting deep into Shuichi, Yuki was dimly aware of their bodies moving together, faster and faster, as they cried out in abandon, finding at last release in each others arms. The dark sky began slowly to lighten, showing two men lying still, listening to harsh breathing begin to gradually slow and soften.

Now utterly exhausted, Shuichi was content to remain against Yuki, feeling tiredness force his eyes closed even as he murmured, "we should really spend time in elevators more often."

And as he dawn broke through the sky, the first rays of the sun turning Yuki's blonde hair to gold, he heard a soft "baka, Shuichi", in reply, before succumbing to blissful sleep.


End file.
